The Unconventional Family
by Mynerva
Summary: One day on Gran Pulse, Hope gets sick. Snow and Light care for him and end up making plans for the future. No pairings. Just a bit of fluff.


The sun rose steadily and the first rays of light bathed the little camp nestled on a grassy ledge over looking a seemingly bottomless canyon, sheltered still by two huge cliff faces either side.

As usual Snow was the first one to be up and about, shattering Light's preconceptions about the guy. He wasn't the slacker she had thought him to be, if anything he was the exact opposite. Always willing and ready to perform what ever task needed. She shot him a nod, her usual good morning greeting as she stood and stretched the knots out of her muscles. It had been a long cold night and she had the last watch after Sazh who was still curled up, desperately clinging to sleep as the morning sunshine got brighter.

Snow was boiling some water and dipping into their coffee rations. One cup a day and usually on the morning was all they could spare. Breakfast usually consisted of something Pulse grown, but as luck would have it there was some fish left over from dinner the night before and so Light helped herself to a piece of it as she watched their little camp come to life.

Fang was sitting up, trying to untangle herself from Vanille who had cuddled in close during the night, while Hope was still curled up as close to the fire as he could possibly be without setting himself ablaze.

"It's going to be a warm day." Snow said suddenly, breaking the silence of the camp. "We better start carrying more water." Light could only agree.

"And we're going to have to locate a better source of food. I don't know about you, but I have had it up to here of fish and coconuts." She lifted her hand to eye level and Snow nodded with a smile.

"I hear that. Still, it certainly keeps you regular." He grinned but Light just rolled her eyes. He just had to go there, didn't he.

"Well there's lots of things to eat around here, so long as you know where to look." Fang said having now freed herself from Vanille's sleepy clutches, she stood and started stretching. "I'll head out to the Central Expanse and have a look."

"I'll go with you." Said Vanille who had woken now because she was cold. "It'll be fun!" She smiled sleepily and Fang just sat back down beside her, putting her arm around her.

"Did someone mention food?" Sazh now awake dragged himself over to the fire and helped himself to the freshly made coffee, the baby Chocobo still sleeping in his hair chirping softly as it made itself comfortable again after being disturbed. "I'm all for finding something other than fish. Want me to tag along? I might be able to bring down some small game."

"Sure." Fang shrugged. "Pulse doesn't do many things small though, so don't get your hopes up."

"Looks like Snow, Hope and I are on camp clean up then."

"Not a chance." Snow said with that grin of his . "You're getting some sleep." Light quickly shut her mouth, prepared to lecture him on the importance of keeping the camp clean, she didn't actually figure for one second he meant just to let her rest while he sorted out the chores. Again, she had to remember that despite his cavalier attitude, he was quite the gentleman. Maybe Serah hadn't chosen so poorly after all.

"Fine." Light smiled and sat back enjoying her coffee. She didn't think she would sleep for long, but a nap would revitalise her at least. Soon as Fang and the others got back, she intended to get out there for a look around herself. They still had to find some answers about what to do next, so far they hadn't found anything except a lot of hungry mouths home to giant teeth.

With breakfast over, Fang and the others made their way out of camp while Light went to wash her plate but it was taken from her hand by Snow who just shooed her back towards the sleeping area.

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Are you always this grateful?" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the thick mattress loosening her boots when she noticed Hope was still out of it despite the bustle of the camp just a moment ago. He looked small laid curled up the way his was and despite his maturity and sensible outlook, she had to remind herself he was still very much a child. A child who had been put through more than anyone else his age and had dealt with all of it, better than any adult.

"Hey Snow, is there any fish left?" She asked scooting over gently to wake Hope.

"A little." He turned and seemed to come to the same realisation Light had. "Wow, he's sleeping well."

"Maybe a little to well." Light gave Hope's shoulder a shake and to her surprise he woke, though a little slowly. "Hey, are you alright?" Two bleary green eyes blinked up at her and he nodded though she got the impression he just wanted to go back to sleep. "Come on, get something to eat. There's a little fish left."

"No…I'm not hungry." Hope mumbled and turned back over leaving Light unusually worried. She looked to Snow who just shrugged and plated up the meagre amount of food anyway.

"Come on, Hope. I made it special!" Snow attempted to get the lads interest but it wasn't working. Light couldn't help herself, with a gentle hand she brushed Hope's hair back out of his eyes, the strands slicked back and stayed there as sweat from his brow moistened the usually wistful strands.

"He's burning up." She said and Snow put the plate down, picking up the water instead bringing it over, kneeling down beside them.

"Sick?" He asked.

"He must be." Light gave Hope another gentle shake but this time he was even slower pulling himself around. "Hope, you need to drink this." Light reached into her satchel on her left thigh and pulled out a small white packet. She ripped it open and poured the contents into the water Snow provided.

"What…?" Hope rubbed his eyes sleepily and Light noticed a rather strange rash creeping up his arm.

"It's an antibiotic. Tastes bad, but you need it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I feel sick…if I drink that…"

"Just sip it, we need to get this into you or you're going to get worse." She explained, helping him sit up. She could feel the heat pouring out of him and silently berated herself for not noticing this sooner. "How long have you felt like this?" She asked as Hope took the first tiny sip, his face turning an even deeper shade of pale as the cool liquid hit his stomach.

"Last night…I felt really tired…but I didn't…" She felt him tense in her arms and rubbed his back as he obviously struggled not to throw up.

"Easy." Light shot Snow a concerned look who's features mirrored her own fears. "We need to figure out what's caused this."

"Well, the best person to help us do that is Fang." Snow surmised and they both knew that meant waiting till she got back with the others or. . . "I'll go and bring them back." Snow said as he stood.

"Are you crazy, you can't go out there alone!"

"I don't see what else we can do, Hope's hardly in any condition to go trailing off into the wilderness and I don't think leaving him here alone is much of an option either."

"I know that, but going out there without help is as good as signing your own death certificate."

"Look they haven't been gone long, if I go now I can be back with them in no time at all." His mind was already made up, Light could see that but she didn't like this idea one bit. She eased Hope back down gently before standing toe to toe with the big guy.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yes, actually but the way I see it, this is the only way!"

"To you maybe, but this isn't the time to go charging off bravely on a suicide mission, what if you can't find the others in time or you get killed on the way, Hope is still going to be sick." Snow seemed to reconsider as he glanced down at the boy, who was looking back at them both with a strange look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Hope?" Snow asked and Light remained stood as Snow knelt by Hope.

"I don't…I don't want you guys fighting…because of me." Light's heart cracked a little. Here he was barely able to stay conscious and he was worried about the two adults falling out.

"We're not fighting." Light said far to quickly.

"We're just having a difference of opinion." Snow added with a casual smile and this was the one time she was glad for his custom bravado. She knelt back down beside Hope and lifted the medicated water to his lips.

"Let's get this down you. I'm sure it'll work." She looked up at Snow who nodded but she could tell by the look in his eyes he was as worried as she was.

***

It had been hours and Snow was still pacing. Light was sure there had been grass on the path he paced over and over again, now there was just a trail of mud. Hope was sleeping, she had managed to get the medicine down him, though that was after he threw up the contents of the first glass. The second time they had used less water and while that made it taste even worse, the simple fact was his clearly upset stomach was able to contain the smaller amount.

"Will you please sit down." She asked quietly. "Save your energy."

"For what exactly? It's not like I have anything to do now, is it?"

"Are you *still* going on about that?" She rolled her eyes lowering her voice when Hope groaned softly. "Just, keep it down. I don't want him hearing this again."

"Yeah." Snow finally stopped and rubbing the back of his neck he sat. "Sorry. I just, feel so helpless with stuff like this."

"You and me both, give me a hulking, slobbering monster any day."

"And here's me thinking you didn't like me." Snow winked while Light just sighed. "Do you think, they'll leave his dad alone?" Light turned back to look at Snow and just shook her head.

"I…I don't know."

"No, I think you do." Snow's voice was serious. "And so do I." There was a sad glaze to Snow's eyes and Light understood it. Although Nora had made her own choice to protect her son, Hope had only saw Snow as the catalyst for his mothers demise. "He's got no one now. No way will the sanctum allow anyone who's come into contact with a L'Cie go free. He'll be purged."

"Keep your voice down." Light snapped. "Hope needs to get through this latest problem, not be side-lined by that frightening revelation." Snow nodded, his head staying low in an almost shameful manor, she ignored him and got up to sit by Hope who was shivering now. "I need to give him another dose." She didn't even need to ask directly since Snow was already handing her the water. "Thanks."

"I just want to make things right for him, after…"

"I know. But we need to help him deal with this, here and now. After can wait."

"No I meant, after what I did…" Light looked up at him, her hard expression melting a little.

"Snow, Nora knew what she was doing when she picked up that gun. Hope knows that too." She mixed the medicine into the small amount of water and gently lifted Hope's shoulders onto her knee.

"It doesn't help, that he understands. I promised I'd set things right." Light paused from waking Hope and looked at Snow.

"How can you make it right, Snow? It's not like you can bring, either of them back."

"I know that." He punched the ground at his side, softly and continued doing so. "But, I was thinking, I could make him a home. With me and Serah. I could look after him. Nora asked me to take him home. I just want to do that…" Light looked down at Hope, thankful he was still out of it and she gently pushed his hair away from his eyes. She didn't know what to say to Snow, she knew how he felt. Despite the walls she built up to keep most people out, Hope had worked his way inside her heart.

A little groaned came from the lad in question seeing the two adults knelt by him immediately hide their own troubles behind well rehearsed smiles.

Hope's brow furrowed as he obviously struggled to drag his eyes open but once he had he smiled upon seeing Light.

"M…mom?"

This again. Light shook her head and picked the medicated water back up and helped him take a sip. He was obviously delirious and that just worried her and the man by her side no end.

"He's getting worse." Snow said sadly as Hope finished taking a few drops of the medicine. "Where the hell is Fang!" He was getting agitated and Light paused from her ministrations and turned to him.

"Calm down, you know this was going to be an all day thing."

"I know but that doesn't make this any easier to bare. I should have went after them when I had a chance, they could be anywhere by now."

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

"Blame me for this!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying. . ."

"That I made the wrong call!" Snow went to argue back, again the disagreements due to them being two entirely different people caused Hope to reach out.

"P…please…" Light looked down as Hope's hand clasped her jacket. "Please don't fight…" She had to steel herself as his voice verged on desperate. He seemed to have come around completely, stepping in once more to mediate their 'discussion'.

"We're not…"

"Don't…patronise me." Light sighed. If she was she was only trying to protect him. He had more important things to worry about and that was getting better.

"We're sorry." Snow spoke where Light could not. "We're just really worried about you." Strangely Hope smiled at that.

"You guys sound…like my parents." His smile slowly faded. "Or at least…"

"Don't dwell on that, Hope." Light pulled him a little closer, wishing she could take away his troubles with that one gesture. "You need to fight this."

"Believe it or not…I am trying." His small mustered smile gave her comfort and she found herself smiling back.

"Good, just remember what I taught you about strategy. The key to winning any battle…"

"Is a good strategy…" Hope finished for her and Light nodded.

"We have a weapon." Snow held up the medicated water, Hope had yet to drink.

"And we have your strength." Light added and taking Hope's hand she gave it a squeeze feeling him squeeze back briefly.

"And…I have my partner." Hope's bleary green eyes twinkled up at her and she laughed.

"Yes you do." For all his fighting Hope wasn't awake for much longer, but he had managed to drink down most of the medicine. Snow was trying to rouse him this time to feed him the contents that remained while Light stretched her legs which had cramped up from all the time knelt under Hope.

"I think he's getting cooler." Snow said suddenly and Light briskly jogged back over from the path she had been patrolling impatiently. She knelt by Hope and felt for herself, sure enough the terrible heat from before was gone, all that remained was a slightly elevated temperature. She then moved to his arm and inspected the rash which had faded considerably.

"The antibiotic must have worked." She mused smiling as Snow blew out a shaky breath.

"Is this what it feels like to have kids?" He said and Light sat back, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know how people do it. I've never been this afraid in my entire life."

"Yeah, give me a slobbering great beast any day."

"And here's me thinking you didn't like me." Light smiled as Snow laughed.

"Sis, I love you."

"I'm not your sister."

"Yet." He winked and Light just laughed looking down at Hope who seemed to be sleeping more peacefully than before. The furrow in his brow was gone and the red flush to his cheeks was now just a healthy pink.

"I considered the same."

"What?"

"About…taking Hope on. Giving him a home." Snow smiled at that and nodded.

"I thought you had." He laughed. "I didn't have you as the mothering type until just now."

"Why not?" She asked quite seriously but quickly changed her mind when Snow went to answer. "Wait, no. I don't want to know." She smiled and removed her cloak, placing it over Hope. Now his temperature was back to normal, she made him comfortable, placing him close to the fire so he could sleep.

"You're a natural." Snow said and Light just sat herself down. "I think we've earned another coffee."

"I hear that." Light watched as Snow made himself busy preparing the drinks and she thought back to what he had said. She had hidden it well then, but she was secretly disappointed that Snow wanted to take Hope on, it conflicted with the plans she herself had been making should they even survive the whole ordeal. She wanted to care for Hope, she wanted to see through her own promise to protect him. But this recent trial had made her aware of one very important fact.

She couldn't do it alone. As capable as she was and as annoying as she found Snow, he had been a great help during the day, even if all he done was argue with her, they had both pulled together to help Hope through it.

"We make a good team, don't we." She said, accepting the drink from Snow.

"I like to think so." He sat down beside her.

"We're probably going to have to stick together for a while. To get Hope through it all. To make it right." She met Snow's eyes who nodded.

"Right." They touched cups before each took a drink. It might not be the most conventional family, but they were going to make sure Hope had everything he would ever need or want. They owed that to him and to each other.

"But when you and Serah finally have kids, you're on your own." She timed the statement well enough so that Snow was left choking on his coffee before he laughed loudly.

"Not so fearless now, eh Sis?"

"I'm not your Sister…yet."


End file.
